1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver and, in particular, to a ratchet screwdriver which can change driving direction by rotating a shifter.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,061 discloses a ratchet screwdriver including a handle, a main body, a shank, two check plates, a shifter, a position confining plate, and a tubular housing. Therefore, when a user holds and rotates the handle to drive the shank about an axis of the ratchet screwdriver, the user slides the shifter axially to change the driving direction of the shank. It is unreasonable and inconvenient to change the action of the user in the operating process.
Therefore, there is a need for a ratchet screwdriver that overcomes the above problems and that provides a more reasonable and convenient driving way.
Further, a ratchet screwdriver is desired including a shifter able to be changed by the user in a direction, which is the same as holding and rotating the handle. Still further, there is a need for a ratchet screwdriver that provides an uncluttered, aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Therefore, a need exists for a ratchet screwdriver intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.